The Art of Obsession
by Angelas
Summary: Itachi had always hidden away his sick addiction towards his little brother. But now, it seems impossible to hide any longer. ItaSasu EXPLICT SHOTA
1. You Smell So Good

**Author's Notes:** Well, I was bored. xD So along my boredom I thought of this. Haha It was about time I made an Uchihacest story anyways, I've been meaning to make one since god knows when. xD Inspired by Muse. :D Please, Enjoy. :)

_**Disclaimer.**_

**OOOooOOO**

I had always watched him.

Ever since the first time I had held his small baby figure in my arms, I knew there was something about him. Something that made my mind twist in ways that were completely appalling. He made me fall into fatal thoughts and needs that were bound to be frowned upon by any other member of the clan. Nevertheless, I yearned for that little boy, with so much need and fixation.

Who's this little boy, you ask?

Sasuke. My adorable little brother.

I still remember the first time he had been in my arms; he was but 2 months old. I still clutch on to the memories of his tiny chubby wet hands wrapping around my thumb, and hearing his sweet miniature gurgling noises tickling at the nape of my neck. How I cherished that memory.

The first time my mother had asked me to feed him, he looked so very innocent with a string of saliva dripping from the corner of his pinkish mouth, and his large obsidian eyes staring right back at my own with a 'blah blah' coming out of his mouth. I had always played a small game of airplane with the spoon every time I fed him his oatmeal.

It's funny now when I remember how much he loved it. Every single time I had made a fool out of myself by making airplane noises to get him to open his mouth. Nevertheless, I knew it was all worth it in the end when I heard his endearing sweet laughter brighten the room with his own type of sunshine.

Once he had finished, I took him into my arms and whispered little nothings into his tiny ears, inhaling the beautiful scent of baby powder and oatmeal emitting from the side of his neck. I wanted him to like me. I wanted him to be able to call me his brother. I was only 6, yet I knew there was something wrong with me. I had second intentions to those needs. I knew that deep inside of me, there was something sick and twisted.

A monster.

But I said nothing to anyone, I only dug his little body deeper into my embrace. Gently caressing his short strands of raven black hair with my fingertips as I whispered many strings of 'I love yous' into his ear. He only replied with a quiet 'baba' before he closed his eyes and fell asleep in my arms.

**OOOooOOO**

Times have changed now.

I am now the leader of the Anbu Squad at only 14 years of age, and Sasuke is now 7 years old. He has changed so much…not only mentally, but physically as well.

His body is much taller now, much more full and radiating with beauty. He tells me about his school every time he gets back, and he explains to me how much the girls in his class wouldn't leave him alone. I know that as a brother I should have felt proud of him for being the magnet of girls at his age, but I didn't. I actually felt jealous, angry even. I didn't want anyone to touch him, not even my own parents.

Sasuke was mine, only mine, and no one was ever allowed to feel him. Let alone, have his love. I told him to ignore the girls. I told him several times to stay away from the people around him. I told him that I was the only one he could come to when he needed anything. He believed everything, and followed as he was told.

He believed every single last lie my perverse mind came up with.

I gave him many restrictions. Actually, I had given him so many I barely recall half of the list. But he never did argue with me. He only nodded his head and gave me one of his tiny long-lasting hugs. I cherished every single one close to my heart. I treasured every single string of oatmeal aroma his tiny body still had present every time I inhaled his soothing fragrance.

He was so beautiful.

Just this morning, I saw him skip out of his room with his little tan backpack bouncing at his side. I smiled at him from the kitchen, quietly sipping my cup of tea as I silently stared at the way he had bent down to pick up a pencil he had dropped. I felt a bit sickened at myself for staring at the way his rear was sticking up in the air as if beckoning me to go over and take its virgin state.

I quickly turned away, though, when he straightened up and faced me with one of his innocent smiles. Smiles that had never failed to turn me on in such a sadistic way.

"Good morning, aniki!" he cheerfully giggled, waving one of his small hands in the air, "How did you sleep?"

I quietly watched as he approached me with a small smile gracing on his plump little lips; lips that just begged to be taken. I immediately felt a pearl of sweat drip at the side of my face, and I felt my cheeks begin to turn a bright red.

Did such an innocent child take over my body that easily?

"My morning was fine," I quickly replied, setting the cup of tea on the counter, brushing the weird feeling away from my face with a sway of my hand, "And yours, otouto?"

"Mine's was great!" he responded, childishly climbing onto my lap, "I'm going to school right now, but I'll see you later."

The moment I felt his hands on my thighs in order to lift himself onto my lap, I almost lost all control. Only if he just moved those little hands of us a bit higher, I would have been in heaven in a flash.

"Aniki, where are mom and dad?" he asked, placing his small legs on either side of my waist.

I felt so damn tempted at those plump pink legs being spread open right on my lap. I wanted to just shove his little hot body into my own and rip those annoying shorts from off of his legs. I wanted to hear his little childish voice moan out my name, I wanted him to be covered in sweat. I wanted to see him masturbate. Hell, I wanted to screw him right there and then.

But I couldn't. I felt sickened at my thoughts. How could I feel such sexual emotions for a 7 year-old who didn't even know what a blowjob was? Most importantly, how could I feel this for my own younger brother?

It was all so filthy and beautiful at the same time. I felt guilty, but at the same time, I didn't.

"They're out training", I responded a year later, shaking away my disturbing thoughts as I picked Sasuke from off of my lap, "You should go ahead and hurry off to school. You'll be late."

"Okies!" he smiled, using one of his adorable answers to turn me on even more, "I'll be a good boy, so you could train with me when I come back, aniki."

I gently patted him on the head and kissed his cute, rather large, forehead, "Be good at school. I'll see you in the afternoon."

He quickly nodded and hugged my leg before he ran out the front door, "Bye, big brother!"

I watched him disappear from the distance of the window and sighed to myself. If he had stayed any longer, I probably would've taken him that very day.

I stood up from the stool and walked over to the oven. A wonderful idea crossed my mind the moment I saw a strawberry sitting on the fruit stand. I smirked to myself and picked it up, imaging the many things Sasuke could do to that small fruit with his cute soaked tongue. I then remembered the chocolate bread Mother had baked yesterday night and the instruction she gave to give it to the next-door neighbor that morning. But I had something else in mind.

After all, Sasuke always loved pastries.

**OOOooOOO**

My parents weren't home yet and Sasuke was most likely on his way home by now.

I quickly got out of my room and headed towards the kitchen where I had glazed the chocolate bread with vanilla flavored cream. I had also pinned the strawberry I found earlier at the very top of the pastry.

Sasuke will love it, I thought to myself as I set two plates and two forks on the kitchen table, along with the sweet-smelling bread.

I almost flipped over in excitement when I heard the front door of the house begin to unlock.

_Sasuke…_

"Aniki!" he yelled from across the house in his adorable high-pitched voice, "I'm home!"

I only smiled in response and sat down on a chair. I heard quiet slapping noises approaching the kitchen. It was Sasuke, walking barefooted around the house. How I loved that silent gentle noise of his small feet padding down on the wooden floor. It was sweet lullabies to my ears.

"Sasuke, welcome home", I smiled calmly, watching him as he stared in complete and utter amazement at the chocolate flavored pastry sitting on the kitchen table, "How was school?"

He turned his hungry-looking gaze at me and smiled as he approached one of the kitchen table chairs, "It was good. Sakura won't leave me alone though."

He pouted sweetly at the name mentioned and mimicked one of Father's frowns. I almost chuckled at the seriousness of his innocent-looking face, "What did she do?"

"She keeps saying she likes me and stuff. And she keeps giving me chocolate bunnies", he replied, taking every single word coming out of his mouth quite seriously as he wrinkled his tiny nose even more into a pout, "Also, she keeps telling me to play house with her and be the daddy."

Most brothers would most likely chuckle at this, and think it was cute that a girl was wooing their little brother, but I, on the other hand, fumed. I was so angry at what I heard that girl was doing to my brother I almost felt like marching up to her house and scream a million offending remarks about her. But I held my anger back. After all, these were only children.

"Do you like her, Sasuke…?", I asked, a part of me already knowing the answer to that question.

"Nope, she's annoying. And she has this really big forehead", he pouted, crossing his little arms in front of him.

I smiled at the remark and felt relieved at the same time, "Do me a favor Sasuke."

"Anything, aniki!", he replied excitedly, dropping his adorable pouting and replacing it with a large childish smile.

"Next time you see her, tell her to 'Fuck off'", I smiled, patting his head as if that comment wasn't bad at all, "Or if that doesn't work, tell her to 'Shut up and go fuck herself'".

Sasuke smiled one of his charming smiles again and nodded quickly several times, "Okies, aniki! I'll tell her that tomorrow."

"Good", I simply replied, a grin spread broadly across my face.

"Did you make that cake, aniki?", I heard him ask, dipping his finger into the soft pastry.

"Yes, I made it just for you, Sasuke", I replied, watching him as he sucked on his vanilla-covered finger.

I had so many erotic images when I saw his tongue ravage at his hand that I almost drooled from the side of my mouth. Everything he did seemed to me as if he was teasing, yet, a naïve 7 year-old such as he couldn't possibly have any idea of what he was doing.

I quickly severed my stare at his lips and looked at the piece of bread in the middle of the table, "Do you want a piece, otouto?"

"Yes, please", he eagerly said, scanning every single movement my hand made when I prepared to cut his piece.

"How much do you want?", I asked, turning only to see the desperate look on his face.

"'til here", he whispered, pointing the tip of his finger at the large piece with the strawberry smashed into it.

I was hoping for that answer. I slowly started cutting at the said piece and slid it over into Sasuke's plate. The look on his face when that piece of bread landed on his plate was unbearable.

His cheeks blushed a deep red, and he licked his lips in hunger as he took the fork and smashed a big piece of pastry into his mouth. I chuckled when I noticed his cheeks puffing up in an adorable manner.

I flushed heavily when I imagined my own erected member inside that sweet cavern, puffing up those delectable cheeks of his and drool slipping from the side of his mouth; and—

"Vhis ish vewy gud!", I suddenly heard him say, his cheeks now puffed up even more from the over-stuffing of the cake inside his mouth.

I shook the sick thoughts away and smiled kindly, "I'm glad you like it Sasuke."

I chuckled as he eagerly nodded and continued to stuff even more bread into his mouth.

Just how much could that pretty little cave of his swallow?

**OOOooOOO**

Night had fallen, and Sasuke was in the living room playing race with his little toy cars.

I loved the delightful sounds of raspberries being blown from his tongue in order to give sound to his cars, not to mention, the childish 'zoooom' he implied when they 'were winning the race'.

I had heard him almost all night from my resting place near the sofa. I had also watched. Especially when he bent down to pick up certain cars he dropped from his hands.

Oh, god, that adorable little backside of his. Always pleading to be taken, always there for my eyes to feast upon. I was always at the verge of insanity when he once in a while reached between his legs to adjust his boxers.

It was the most erotic sight I had ever laid eyes upon, or so I thought.

Suddenly, I heard the front door to the house begin to open.

My parents.

They always seemed to ruin everything; it was getting on my last nerves.

"We're home darlings!", Mikoto shouted from the front door, followed by the familiar grunt coming from my father's voice.

"Mommy! Daddy!", Sasuke shouted, dropping his toy cars to the ground and rushing up into my mother's arms, "I missed you!"

"We missed you too, dear", I heard her reply, followed by an 'I missed you too, son' coming from my father.

I just grunted, deeply annoyed by my parents coming home. Hell, everything about them angered and annoyed me to no end.

I heard them walk into the kitchen, smiling to myself when I heard Sasuke explain to our parents that I had prepared him a chocolate cake earlier that day. My mother chuckled with a 'That's nice dear'.

"Itachi, come here", my father ordered with one of his firm voices.

He always talked to me like that. I hated it more than anything. Hated the fact that he thought he had complete control over me. Hn, that old fool.

"Yes, father?", I replied, walking into the kitchen with a low bow of my head as I approached him further.

"Did you take good care of Sasuke?"

I nodded.

"Good. Do your mom a favor and tuck him in bed. She's tired from all the training she had to endure today", he demanded, making his way towards his own room down the hall.

I immediately activated my Sharingan at his back but I just as quickly hid it again when I heard Sasuke's miniature voice.

"Aniki, mommy said to tuck me in bed, I'm really tired", he whined, tugging down at my shirt as he gave out a silent yawn.

I nodded and carried him into his room, bridal-style.

I could take this situation to my advantage, I thought, after all, Mother and Father are in their rooms.

A smirk quickly graced itself to my lips.

**OOOooOOO**

**xD Well there it is. I know Itachi's obsession is pretty sick. xD But, meh, that's what I like about this couple. :D This will be multi-chapter btw. But just not so long. Anyways, hope you liked it. :) Reviews, constructive criticism, and feedback are all appreciated! x3 Thanks. Regards.**


	2. You Have Me

**Author's Notes:** Wow! xD I never expected to get that much feedback for this story. xD Thank you all so much. :) Well here's chapter two. And just a careful reminder: my first chapter to all of my stories is always the best one for some reason…so don't kill me if it's not as good as the other. :D

Listened to a lot of Rammstein while writing this, so yeah… x3

_**Disclaimer.**_

**OoOoOoO**

His body looked like that of an awaiting bride after I laid him down on his bed.

My eyes couldn't help but to wander at every inch of his petite body. The way his eyes were half-lidded, the way his small legs were being opened towards the wall, as if asking me to rest in between them. I wanted to lie next to him, and tug down at those little shorts resting upon his slender waist.

I wanted to touch him, and discover what it felt like to tread upon virgin flesh in the lead of my fingers.

Embarrassing it might be to tell you that I had never once before had intimacy with another person. I had girls from all over the village throw themselves at me; every single one of them trying to lure me in with their frightening constricted shirts and skirts.

That is, if you even called them skirts. They were more like clothed belts covering nothing but their front. Sometimes, not even that.

It's not that I hate women in any way. Without them, there would be no us.

There'd be no Sasuke…

But never in my life had I wished for a woman's body, nor have I ever yearned for another man's body either; except, of course, Sasuke.

There was just something about him…the way he made me feel so overly aroused by doing nothing but childish things. The lovable way he promised himself that one day he would be just like me. It made me chuckle how he had absolutely no idea just what type of person I was.

"Read me a bedtime story, aniki", I heard him whisper, a yawn surfacing in his voice as he handed me a small book from under his pillow.

I quickly snapped my gaze away from his legs and smiled in his direction, "Um, sure."

I took the book in my hands and read the title quietly to myself.

_Another children's book…_

There was no way I was going to waste my time reading this when I could be doing something much more…_productive_ with Sasuke.

"Um, Sasuke, what do you say we do something else instead", I offered, setting the book on the ground.

Subconsciously, I crossed my fingers behind me; something I never found myself doing.

"Okies, aniki", he smiled, his tired eyes widening a bit more at the offer, "What do you wanna play?"

Perfect.

"I want to tell you a story of my own, and you have to follow along-", I continued, finding myself leaning down further into his anxious face, "with your hands."

He brought a finger to his chin, as if debating with himself whether or not he should participate in my so-called "game". It didn't take him long to nod, nevertheless.

"Good", I smiled, standing up and turning off the light.

"Do you really have to turn off the lights, aniki?" I heard him whimper in a tiny voice.

I chuckled quietly as I kneeled before his bed once again; I never knew Sasuke had a fear for the dark. It was…cute.

"It's alright, I'm here with you", I whispered in his ear, gently caressing his bangs from out of his face with my fingers, "We should start playing the game before aniki gets tired, okay?"

He nodded furiously, and I could see the playful smile forming in his lips under the pale moonlight. This turned me on even more. At this point, I just wanted to jump on top of him and shove myself into him any way possible. Yet, I knew I couldn't. Mother and Father were right next-door.

"Alright, let's start", I smiled, sitting down beside him on the bed.

He immediately sat up and scooted his small body closer to me. We were face to face now, and I could feel his excited breathing right next to my nose. I took in a deep breath, and began my list of "rules".

"You must _never_ tell our parents about this game," I explained sternly into his ear as I caressed one of his arms, "you must do everything I tell you, regardless of what it is."

I noticed him furrow his brows slightly, "Retardless…?"

I chuckled, and shook my head, "_Regard_less. It means, 'despite' or 'in spite of'…", I couldn't quite think of baby words he would understand, so I just hoped he understood at least one of the meanings.

"Ooooh…", he quietly answered, his expression enlightened as if he understood every single word I just said completely.

I smiled and patted his head, "Okay, now that you understand, let me begin."

He nodded quickly and pasted his eyes on my face, preparing himself for anything that I threw at him.

I held back a moan at this; it was so damned arousing seeing him so determined that way.

So innocent…so _vulnerable_.

"Slide next to me…close and near", I whispered, spreading my legs on the bed and welcoming him into my arms.

He quickly obliged and crawled in between my thighs, sitting down cross-legged right before me with large obsidian eyes eyeing me curiously, as if awaiting my next command.

I hesitated at what I wanted him to do next at that moment. If I had no control during that time, I probably would've told him to take off his shorts and spread his legs for me. But I knew better. I didn't want to scare him away. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Touch me here", I whispered just enough for him to hear me.

I slowly started lifting up my shirt, revealing my abdomen into the brisk winds of the night. I quickly took a chaste glance at Sasuke's expression, and saw nothing but determination in his eyes, and a hint of confusion as I started fingering the line that led to a nether place under my navel, "Right here", I repeated, running my finger up and down on that very trail.

He smiled slightly, leaning down to place his small chubby digit right next to mine.

"Now do this", I whispered, doing an up-and-down motion with my forefinger, letting my hand fall to the side when I saw him give out a small nod.

When he started doing as I instructed, I almost threw my head back at the sensitive touch. It was heaven feeling those little inexperienced fingers of his slide up and down on my upper pelvis with such uncertainty and curiosity. I wanted him to go down further, I wanted that small hand to rub down at my heated area.

I wanted him to pleasure me, just like in my many fantasies.

"Am I doing it right, aniki?", he quietly asked, looking up at me with big hopeful eyes.

I bit down on my lower lip, holding back a long howling moan, and restraining myself from screaming 'hell yes!' to his question.

"Yes, you're doing it right", I breathed, trying my best not surface lust into my every word.

I let his hand wander around my pelvis a bit more before I took in a deep breath and went on with my 'game' I had planned out in mind, since god knows when, "You could…stop now, otouto", I shivered, studying the inquisitive expression he had on his saintly face as he slid his hand down onto me one more time before pulling away with a sluggish nod.

I had a story in my mind all graphed out, and it was just burning to be said. I opened my mouth to precede it onward as I pulled back a long strand of onyx hair away from my eyes.

"By the bed, is a big black hole", I whispered, looking down at Sasuke's interested expression, "In, they jump all the sheep. I'm already such old, but I count them still…but I cannot fall asleep."

I noticed Sasuke's face twist into a saddened and baffled expression, probably because the counting of sheep had always helped him fall asleep in a flash. I knew that was the case, so I decided to purposely bring that up.

"You can't go to sleep, aniki?", he asked, crawling closer towards me and looking at me with one of his worried expressions.

He looked so adorable with his big charcoal eyes staring at me with slanted brows, and a tiny bent frown gracing upon his pinkish lips. At that moment I deeply wondered just how those childish lips of his might've tasted inside my mouth; the many swirls of vanilla and chocolate spreading throughout my tongue was a great turn-on.

Thinking about it made me feel guilty once again, guilty that I was actually taking advantage of a 7-year old in so many different ways. But I shoved the thoughts away as I convinced myself with the yearning possibility of finally bringing my fantasies to life, and the fact that brothers were there to help each other…even if it meant going through something that was completely forbidden.

After all, who were the villagers to judge what we did? Who were they to say that the love I felt for my younger brother was 'wrong'? They had no right to frown upon something that was so innocent and pure. Something intimate that was shared between two siblings…it was none of them to know.

"No…I can't," I replied silently, my gaze distant as I peered down at Sasuke's feral-like position, "but you could help me, otouto."

His eyes seemed to lighten up, and I smiled. This situation was definitely mine for the taking.

"Past my navel in the bush, waiting there are white fantasies," I quietly said, not severing my intense gaze from Sasuke's naïve expression, "Brother, dear, come hold me tight; and shake for me leaves from the tree."

I was pretty sure he didn't know what I meant by that, and that's probably what caused him to crawl over and hold me, pressing his own nether area next to mine, without knowing, of course. I smiled at what he said afterwards.

"If I touch you in your bush, will you be able to sleep, aniki?", he asked, his childish voice surfacing even more as he looked at me with one of his hopeful stares.

I blushed slightly and nodded afterwards, and he had smiled.

I was honestly quite surprised by the fact that he actually understood what I said to him. I would've hated explaining myself further. After all, he was just a child.

I slowly started to spread my legs further apart, bucking my hips in order to slip off my pants and boxers, then revealing to my little brother how a semi-matured member looked like.

I studied his expression as he gazed down upon my area, his eyes filled with surprise and curiosity. He even slid his own hand down between his legs and whispered something to me that will never seize to make me chuckle even to this day.

"Wow, aniki, yours sure is bigger than mines", he said to me, pointing down at his own smaller package, "I thought daddy's was the only big one."

I laugh every time I imagine him say that at his age this current time, which happens to be 13. Although, I don't think he remembers.

I smiled lovingly, "Well, now you know."

I then silently groaned from deep my throat as I studied the way Sasuke's hands were starting to creep down my exposed area with such tenderness and admiration. I heard him quietly gasp when his tiny fingers ran through a small nest of curling hair just centimeters away from my throbbing ache. It seemed to me that he was teasing, but I doubted it. He knew nothing of what he was doing.

"W-what are these, a-aniki?", he quietly stuttered, his voice somewhat perplexed as he ran his fingers through the short hair.

I didn't quite know how to explain to him during my ecstasied moment, so I just said what came to mind. Wether he understood or not, was not important.

"It's pubic hair, you'll get it too when you become a big boy", I whispered, holding myself back from shoving his pretty little face into my crotch instantaneously.

I noticed a nod, and I hope he would proceed afterwards; but to my deep dismay, he didn't.

"Aniki, why are your balls so big?", he asked in a childish voice, still curling his small fingers around my pube hair and his eyes staring down at my erected muscle all at the same time.

This was far too much, I was losing control and he was beckoning me to loose it even further until I had none at all. His naïve questions were not helping my situation at all either.

I felt myself flush at his question and opened my mouth to explain to him a textbook speech about it, but I quickly changed my mind and answered with a simple "I don't know".

"Oh", he answered, giving up on the twisting of hair and trailing his hand further into where I was just burning to be touched.

I moaned quietly, and threw my head back when I felt his plump fingers dance around my shaft in an unsure way. I bit my lip when I felt his hot breath being pressed down between my thighs, and his shallow scent of oatmeal surfacing into the air as he positioned himself before my 'problem' with a small playful smile gracing upon his lips.

He was going to do it; I was finally going to live in one of my dreams. The excitement overwhelmed me and I moaned out a yearning howl, which just happened to be his name.

Then, as if it were in less than a second, I heard the door to Sasuke's room being slammed open. You couldn't imagine the way my heart exploded out of my chest when I heard my father's voice tremble down the entire house.

"ITACHI!", he bellowed, his voice firm and infuriated at the sight before him.

My eyes shot wide open bloody-murder, and my blood stopped circulating my body as I noticed my mother making her way to the door as well, screaming at the top of her lungs when she saw just what exactly my father was going insane over.

There we were, Sasuke and I, those two adults' children, sprawled on the bed. My legs were spread wide, revealing my throbbing member just before my little brother's face, decorated with his small hands wrapped around the shaft; a sight that any parents would lose sanity over.

I immediately noticed the terrified expression on Sasuke's face, and the few panicked tears slipping from the side of his large obsidian eyes. He had never been yelled at before, and he had always cried when my parents scolded me.

Except, this situation was much more…serious.

"Mommy…daddy…", he whispered, tears slipping from his eyes, "Please don't hurt aniki…"

Then I felt him throw himself in my arms, sobbing in my shoulder like the small child he was; I held him back, wrapping my arms around him in a defensive way. That's when I noticed the blood red Sharingan flooding in my Father's eyes as he approached us, and my mother's shrieking of 'please don't hurt them' behind the door.

"Get away from my son." His words were solid and bitter.

**OoOoOoO **

**Oh no! They were caught! And they were just getting to the good part. xD lol Hope you guys liked. ;) Next update will come soon, that's a promise. :D Reviews, constructive criticism, and feedback are all appreciated. xD Thanks so much. :3 Regards.**


	3. You Hate Me

**Author's Notes: **Omg…this chapter is like, way overdue. T-T I know I promised I would make a quick update, but like always, I didn't. xD But ne'ways, yeah, it's here now. Once again, I am very surprised on how many people like this story. x3 I honestly thought it was gonna get very little feedback, and I was totally wrong. xD lol

Anyways, enjoy. ;)

_**Disclaimer.**_

**OoOoOoO**

I felt Sasuke's small trembling body being torn away from my grip, and I had heard a silent squeak escape his mouth when I heard the faint noise of skin slamming against skin.

Fugaku had slapped Sasuke right across the face…

The earth shook beneath me, and I was enraged to no end. How _dare_ he touch Sasuke, how dare he _hit_ him!

"Eek!" I heard him shriek as my Father pulled him by the arm against the front door of the room.

"Get out! I'll take care of you later!" the old man shouted, burning a glare into my face as he proceeded towards me again.

I watched worriedly as Sasuke scrambled up to his feet and rushed into Mother's arms, turning to look at me with diluted eyes before the door in front of him was slammed closed. At least he would be safe there, away from this insane old man.

I turned my eyes towards my father again and gave birth to my own personal glare, but it was soon dropped when I felt a stinging blow to my face. Knuckles had embedded themselves in my cheek, and bones had crushed against my own. It stung, and it sweltered into a bleeding bruise automatically.

I wanted to use force against the man before me, but I couldn't. I knew I couldn't.

At least, not right now…

"What in the living hell is wrong with you, Itachi?!" he boomed, his words screeching into my eardrums as I felt him take a firm hold on my long tied hair, "Do you have any idea what you have just done?!"

He waited for an answer, but I kept my mouth shut and only glared into his Sharingan with my own.

I laughed mentally when I felt something snap inside of him. The old fool had grown quite angry.

I let him drop me off the bed, and I had let him pound me in the stomach with brute force. None of it had hurt me severely though; his blows were nothing compared to what I have felt in past missions. He didn't stop there, nevertheless.

He pushed me down onto the ground and crushed me with the sole of his feet right into the side of my ribs. The air was sucked away from me, and I could feel a rush of blood begin to stream up into the canal of my throat. Clearly, he had been using chakra to increase the intensity of his blows.

I wouldn't blame him though…he indeed had grown old.

I laid unmoving on the ground, and took every beating given to me. After all, I would much rather have his anger be thrown out on me then for him to take it all on Sasuke.

In reality, I would've killed that old fool in a blink of an eye, but I didn't. I had my own reasons. I wasn't prepared for such thing just yet, and my mother was not far off. Besides, why rush things when they could be done much better later on?

I felt myself being lifted up by the back of my hair, and I felt rasped breath against my cheek, "Do you see me as a fool, you idiot?! You are the future of this clan and you go off doing such repulsive things?!"

I felt like killing the man after those words were said. How dare he call what I felt for Sasuke 'repulsive'? He'd no idea of what he was saying. He had no idea what he was getting himself into, for the matter.

I stared at him, with an emotionless expression; I only watched passively as his face wrinkled more into an angry scowl. Last thing I knew, he had slapped me across the face when I defied answering his annoying questions.

A small string of blood trickled from the edge of my mouth, and I could feel my scalp burning as he hauled me across the room by my hair. I didn't bother reacting to him; I just laid on the wooden floor, unmoving, coughing up small drops of blood.

"Why?!", he shouted, stomping towards me once again and pulling me by the hair once more, "You are the future of this clan! WHY!?"

I could feel the tremor in his voice. It was frightening just how scary Father's voice could become. Bitter and covered in venom as he spat out his questions into my ear. I could even feel spit sprinkling upon my ear every time he screamed near my face.

I slightly opened my mouth to say something, and let out my words out into a husky whisper, "I…love him…"

The air in the room changed around us. It was now more constricting and uncomfortable as the seconds flew by. Father stayed silent, and I stayed quiet as well. What more was there to be said…? I loved Sasuke. There was nothing more to it; not more, not less.

"You sick piece of trash", he hissed, his words more venomous than that of a snakes lethal bite, "People like you deserve nothing but to rot."

My anger grew, but I held it in. I couldn't let this old man's rants get to me this way. He will soon loose the opportunity to be heard in this world anyway. Instead, I let the end of my lips twitch into a smile as I felt him practically trying to pull out my hair from behind.

"My son, Itachi Uchiha, a despicable homosexual", he continued, that last word sliding from his tongue as if it were a forbidden word, "trying to force his young brother into sex. How shameful. How _filthy_."

I blocked out his words from then on as the man continued his ranting. It wasn't worth losing my temper on someone so utterly stupid as he.

Was he expecting me to have children? Was he expecting a marriage from me? Was he actually expecting for me to fall in love with one of those disgraceful sluts from the clan?

I could only but laugh at his ignorance.

"For the rest of your life, you will not get near Sasuke."

My eyes shot open at those words. What had he just said…?

My heart skipped a beat from the realization of what the man was trying to punish me with. Me, away from Sasuke?

That wouldn't happen. Not over my dead body.

I fisted my hand, eager to smash my fury into that sickening mouth of his. He actually thought he had _control _over me. Disgusting old fool.

"I don't want any of your vile fingers on my son", he continued, his fingers digging even deeper into my scalp, "You like it or not, you're to be married in a week. I don't care what you have to say about this, but you will get out of my house. I don't ever want to see your presence in my home again. After the wedding, you're good as dead to this family, understood?"

My eyes started twitching at the word 'marriage', and my blood rode to my fists at the tone of his voice. So demanding…and firm, as if he actually believed I would follow his stupid orders.

Infuriated, yet calm, I nodded my head.

"Tomorrow you're to wake early, you'll be meeting a girl," he spat, throwing my head down to the floor with unnecessary force, "and cover yourself up, you look revolting", he hissed, throwing my pants at my face as I fell over on the ground, coughing uncontrollably.

I heard the door to Sasuke's room being slammed closed behind me, and then noisily locked. I was left alone in the empty room, only accompanied by my bulging anger and the smell of sweet oatmeal emitting from Sasuke's tiny bed. I smiled at the smell, and calmed myself down as I wiped away fresh blood from my mouth.

I was running out of time. Mangekyou Sharingan was in my possession, and I knew that I was far stronger than any one else in that pathetic clan. My need to see everyone in that dishonorable bloodline dead increased, and a chuckle rose itself into the depths of my throat as I thought about just how easy a blade could cut through flesh.

Minutes passed before I decided to slip on my boxers onto my waist, but before I could glide on my pants, I heard my parents yelling at each other from beyond the wall of where I was located. In the small distance, I could hear Sasuke's miniature crying.

"For fuck's sake Mikoto! Did you see what your two sons were doing?!", was the rough voice of Fugaku, "There's absolutely no explanation for that! Itachi's sick in the head! And so is that kid behind you!"

Clearly, Mother and Father had been arguing over the incident. I approached the base of the screaming, and rested my ear towards the wooden wall.

"They're only kids! They're curious! You're making this a far bigger deal than it really is!" Mother screamed, her voice was usually soft and tender, but when she got angry, she sounded no less than a madwoman on crack, "You should sit down like a father and explain to them what they did wrong! You can't force our son into marriage! Much less cut Sasuke's ties with his brother! It's just not right!"

I could still hear Sasuke's sobbing, and his small words of 'please stop mommy' and 'please stop, daddy', I couldn't help but to smile.

"_CURIOUS_?!", my Father boomed, almost shaking down the house, "They're _**BROTHERS**_ for crying out loud! They're _**MEN**_!"

There was silence in the room, and Mikoto clearly had nothing to retaliate Fugaku's statement with. It was as sickening and as beautiful as it sounded.

We were Brothers. We were men. I actually found nothing wrong with that…

"He's to marry. I don't care what you say", was the final response coming from the old man before the door to their room was slammed closed.

I could hear the small shrieking cries emitting from Sasuke's throat, and the silent lullaby that Mother started soothing him with.

I knew it would be hard for him to let go of Mother. To forget her comfort and learn how to live without her kindhearted arms cradling his plump figure like a baby. It would be painful for him to forget her silent lullabies, and to leave behind the memories of tiny kisses being placed upon his nose.

It would be hard for him, but it was necessary.

She ended her own life the day she decided to marry my father.

**OoOoOoO**

It was morning, and I had purposely woken up earlier than ever before.

I looked at the faint sun outside and measured its stay behind the clouds. It was about 4am. Sasuke would be leaving for school in exactly four hours, and I knew for sure that Father wouldn't wake up until 9am.

I quickly stood from my cold sleeping place on the ground and scrambled to my feet. I was still hurt, and the sides of my ribs were aching. Not to mention, the stinging pain coming from scalp. It was probably red from all the tearing of hair last night.

I quietly made my way into the hall and silently slid open the door to my room. To my amazement, my parents were actually stupid enough to let Sasuke sleep alone once again. A smile tugged its way to my lips as I noticed the way his small sensuous body was curled up into the sheets, and the way his small chubby toes sticked out from under the bunched covers. The urge to go over and take those little fingers into my mouth amused me greatly.

With silent caution, I walked over to the sleeping boy and cupped his small figure into my arms. He was absolutely weightless, and his cute figure fit perfectly in my arms. I licked my lips when I noticed faint blush covering upon his tubby cheeks, and the way his mouth was half opened, decorated with a small string of saliva dripping from the side.

How I wanted to gladly clean that off for him.

I quickly took one of the blankets with me and covered the both of us with it. The day was cold outside. Winter mornings in Konoha were freezing, and snow was beckoning the sky above it. I wouldn't want to see Sasuke trembling from cold…I wouldn't be able to stand the sight. Although, it would be quite…sexy.

Without further delay, I enclosed the figure deeply in my arms before I made my way towards the front door, making sure to take his small tan backpack with me. After all, when we were done with our time together, he would be heading off to school.

I closed the door behind us, and I made sure nobody noticed us as I jogged quietly throughout the silent valleys of our village. Everyone was clearly still in bed. I looked down at the still-sleeping Sasuke in my arms. I couldn't get enough of the sight.

He looked like an angel curled up like that, yet I couldn't help but to imagine him reaching down between his tiny legs and begin 'playing' with himself. I couldn't deny that I felt a little dirty for thinking such things, but I no longer cared. Filthy or not, it was what I felt for Sasuke.

After jogging a few minutes away from home, I stopped on an alleyway. It was snowless, and it seemed clean on the very corner; there was also clearly no one to know we were there. Sure of the spot, I approached it further until I felt small wriggling in my arms.

Sasuke had awoken.

I was met with the astonishing beauty of half-lidded obsidian eyes, followed by an adorable amount of small blush covering his cheeks. He looked good enough to eat.

"A-aniki…?", he whispered, wiping his eyes with both of his small fists, "Where are we…?"

I smiled kindly down at him, "Don't worry about it."

With that, I laid him down on the ground, making sure that the blanket under him was enough of a cushion for his delicate body.

"Aniki, daddy said I can't be with you anymore…", he whimpered childishly, his eyes begining to turn slightly watery as he hugged his stuffed animal closer to himself; I hadn't noticed he'd brought that with him.

I shook my head at his comment, "Father is no one to tell us what to do, don't worry, I'm here to protect you."

I sat in front of him after those words were said, and I stared deeply into his oblivious ebon eyes. He looked so _vulnerable_, so…beautiful.

I noticed a small smile begin to tug at his lips before he held up his stuffed rabbit before me, "This is Mr. Fluffy!", he cheerfully said, dancing the small toy right in my face, "Say hi to him, aniki!"

I avoided it at first, but the hopeful look in Sasuke's face was far too much to resist, "Hi…Mr. Fluffy…", I whispered, flushing from embarrassment from what had just escaped my vocal cords.

I watched as he innocently cuddled with the stuffed animal, it was amazing knowing just how much he cared about that stupid toy.

But then, something interesting had caught my attention. It was vague but I subconsciously licked my lips as I stared at the way Sasuke's shirt slipped from his shoulder; revealing skin that I had never before seen. I lowered my gaze, and I noticed the way his shorts were riding up between the inner areas of his thighs.

I looked around us one more time and saw no one, and it was a long time until Sasuke would go to school, and for Father to wake up from his slumber. It would only be for a little while anyways…

"Sasuke", I whispered, smiling as I noticed the way Sasuke's innocent expression sprung up into my gaze.

"Yes, aniki?", he smiled, putting down his rabbit and looking at me with big propitious eyes.

"We were never able to finish our game last night."

I approached him further, making him flush as bright as a tomato when I placed a small kiss on the very edge of his mouth.

A brisk winter breeze danced through our identical hair as I pulled the stuffed animal away from Sasuke's hand, pushing it aside, and replacing it with my own hand.

"Play with me."

**OoOoOoO**

**I wanna deeply apologize for the horrible quality of this chapter. I'm not gonna lie, I was being a lazy ass today and I didn't feel like writing…but I guess I just turned out writing anyway. xD hehe Hope someone out there liked it anyways. :D Comments, anyone? x3**


	4. You Love Me

**Author's Notes: **Okay! Well, I know this update was fast. xD But, eh, it's done now so I might as well submit it. x3 lol Well I was VERY surprised at how many reviews I was getting for this story, I mean, wow. xD lol I feel honored. :3 I have to put **SERIOUS** warnings for this chapter though. Yes, that's right, smut is smeared all over this chapter. xD So here:

_**WARNING: Explict situations between two siblings, and very /very/ explict shota, so if this bothers you- PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON. I don't want to taint your mind and receive mindless flames. Thank you.**_

**_Discalimer._**

**OoOoOoO**

His hand wriggled beneath mine, and I could feel him trying to pull away.

"A-aniki…what are you d-doing…?", he squeaked, I could already see the overwhelming amount of red displaying on his cheeks; he looked absolutely adorable.

I looked at him for a second before I tightened my grip on his small hand, "Let me show you", I whispered, bringing my free hand to his forehead to pull back several glossy strands of hair.

I never noticed how large his forehead was beneath those bangs; it made his face look even more childish, and it made my blood boil at the thought of seeing even more of him. Slowly, I leant down and placed a small kiss on his forehead, making sure I laid him down on the ground with my weight gently pressed upon his.

"How does it feel?", I whispered, my voice more husky than I meant for it to be.

I silently waited for a reply, leaving a trail of small kisses from his slender jaw line down to his shoulder blade. I had never felt something so soft in my life. His skin…it was probably the tenderest thing that I had ever felt in my entire existence. The thought of all that wonderful layer of flesh being untouched by anyone else but me excited me even more.

I was the first to feel him, I was the first to take his kisses; I was the first one to pour myself into him.

I was his first love.

"It feels…" he suddenly whispered, innocently turning to the side to reveal more skin to my ravaging mouth, "it feels…"

I felt a spark of uncertainty in his voice when he tried to imply his answer. He didn't know how to describe it. Of course he didn't. I smiled to myself, pulling away from his neck to face him directly.

"Does it feel…good?", I asked, resting my legs on either side of his small waste.

I smirked to myself when I noticed a slight nod. So he wasn't scared after all. He wanted more of what was being given to him…he wasn't as innocent as I thought he was.

Without further hesitation, I sealed his tiny mouth in a kiss. At first, it seemed he didn't know what to do. His mouth remained closed, and I noticed his eyes were wide-open, silent curiosity surfacing into them as if he believed I was actually playing a real game with him.

This bothered me a bit; I wanted him to be able to respond, not just childishly, but sexually as well. I wanted to leave a mark in his life that he would remember when he grew older; I wanted him to know that I was the one who took his innocence. I wanted him to live with the fact that I was the first to screw the halo off his head. I wanted him to be aware that his own flesh and blood was the one that tore those angelic wings from off his back.

I wanted him to know that he was never innocent, and never will be. I wanted him to feel humiliated knowing that the one he detests with so much passion to this day was the one who had given him such formidable pleasure that he had enjoyed like the little whore he was.

That way, he would never, _ever, _be able to forget me.

Whether it was hate, shame, or love that tied us together, my face would by no means seize to appear in his thoughts and dreams.

I knew clearly that he would hate me after I did what I was planning to do. I knew he would despise my very existence in this world when he saw me impaling mom and dad's neck with the sharp blade of a katana. I knew what his reaction would be.

I knew my little brother all too well…

"Open your mouth otouto", I whispered near his ear, gently switching the position of my left leg and resting it between his legs.

I heard the faint noise of lips parting from each other after my command; he had obeyed, without hesitation. I took a chaste glance at his face and I saw the way he was eyeing me carefully, his mouth parted, and his brows slanted slightly from the undeniable pleasure he was feeling. The sight made a tingle run down my spine all the way to my crotch, that's when I felt hardness begin to surface in between my legs. I was getting quite impatient.

Smirking, I dug my tongue into his mouth, searching and probing for what seemed to be nothing. I could feel his sweltering pool of saliva just beneath his tongue; I quickly drank all the earnings and made a small dance inside the canals of his wet cave. Lust and arousal pushed its way all throughout my body as I gently began to nip and tug at his tongue with my teeth, begging him for a response.

I needed him so bad at that moment; I _wanted_ him so bad. I wanted and needed everything his tiny body had to offer. I desired his touch, his skin, his kisses, his mouth, his body, and his love. I had the necessity of touching every single angle and hidden corner of his unscathed skin; I wanted to completely give myself to him. I had the vital necessity of pouring myself into him and then emptying him again, only to fill him once more.

I wanted to taint his body with my own hands, I wanted to know that he would never forget this, and remember it even if one day he would to marry and have children. I wanted him to know that _I_ took him. _I _was the one who tore his inner walls and made him scream my name. _I_ was the one who took his innocence.

Possession. He was my Possession, and always will be; no matter how much he denied it to himself. He was Mine. Only Mine.

"A-aniki…", he whispered, his voice nothing but short exhales of breath, "a-ahh…!"

Our tongues clashed together and I could feel him begin to respond when I felt his small muscle brush against my own. I quickly dug my fingers into the sides of his face, digging our tongues even further into each other until all air was blocked from our noses. We were restricted from breathing, and the fixation of the moment amused me greatly. I could feel him wiggle beneath me, grinding his groin uncontrollably against mine, asking and begging for what was awaiting him from inside my pants.

I would've never known he would be so naughty when it came to what he really wanted.

I ravaged his mouth even more, letting my hands wander down to his arms all the way to the side of his tiny waist. I felt the small linen of fabric that was currently hugging upon his waist, and I gently sucked on his tongue before I hooked both of my thumbs on the shorts, bringing them down with a quick glide of my arms.

I heard him silently moan inside my mouth when a brisk wind hit his bare skin; we were outside at the moment after all. I shivered with the thoughts of how he might've looked like without his boxers, after all, I had never seen him naked before.

With an audible 'pop' escaping our tangled mouths, I pulled away and looked him right into his obsidian eyes, a playful smile displaying on my lips, "Did you like it?"

I watched hungrily as he caught his breath with loud scattered pants, his cheeks were redder than ever, and I had even noticed small tears teasing the side of his eyes. It seemed he was enjoying it so much that tears even made it down his eyes from the extreme pleasure he was being gifted with, "Y-yes…"

The answer was unsatisfying to me. He clearly didn't know any dirty words, or how to possibly explain such a foreign feeling.

I chuckled quietly at his clear purity, leaning down and gently nipping at his ear, "That's not the right answer, otouto", I continued, purposely grinding him with my hips every time he bucked to meet with my own, "the answer is 'fuck yes, Itachi'".

He quietly gasped at those words, he had never before called me by name, and he knew by know that 'fuck' was a bad word, according to my father. I stared intensely down at him, demanding him to say that phrase with the simple glint in my expression.

"F-fuck yes…I-itachi…" he stuttered, flushing even more when the word 'Itachi' escaped his lips.

"That's better, Sasuke", I whispered in his ear, grinding even deeper into his exposed flesh as I licked down every single piece of skin on his face, "Now what do you want me to do?"

Silence fell upon him, and I only watched quietly. Letting a proud smile fall upon my face as he wordlessly searched for the right words to say to me. He was so naïve; he didn't even know the correct words to beg for penetration.

I knew he wanted me inside of him. I knew he wanted what he saw yesterday night impale that tight little impatient hole of his. I knew he wanted to be filled, and I knew he wanted that burning ache in his tiny erection to go away.

I _knew_ what he wanted. But I wanted to personally hear him say it. I wanted his childish voice to beg me; I wanted him to ask for what he wanted with the delicious uncertainty and curiosity of his own voice.

Then, when he would grow older, he would remember clearly how he begged his very own brother to fuck him senseless. He would remember that he wanted to be filled by the person that he hated most in the world.

He would remember how much he loved me.

"I…"he suddenly meeped, looking straight at me with large hopeful charcoal eyes, "I…want…"

"Go on."

"I…want…aniki inside…of me", he quietly whispered, a single tear slipping from his eye as if he knew how vulgar and forbidden his request was, "Please…"

I smiled kindly and leaned down to catch his pinkish lips into a kiss, before pulling away and bringing upon yet another question, "What do you want inside of you that aniki has?"

My questions amused me greatly, and his answers were even more arousing. Dirty talk between two brothers with such a big age gap…hottest thing my mind could come up with.

"Well…um…"he whispered yet again, his voice nothing but short trembles, "his…-"

"Cock?" I implied, knowing that Sasuke wasn't going to come up with anything any time soon.

He slowly nodded, half-knowing what I meant by the word. I smiled down at him again and assured him with another kiss to the cheek that I would not make him wait any longer. Slowly, I sat up on my knees, gliding my pants and underwear from off my waste, and revealing my throbbing ache right into Sasuke's curious awaiting gaze.

"You mean this?" I questioned, stroking the shaft of my throbbing muscle.

He nodded furiously, and I had smiled. He was sure impatient by now, and the way he sat up and pulled me down with his small arms was an even bigger indication of so. I let him straddle me as I sat back down on the blanket beneath us, and I had let his wandering fingers graze upon every inch of my chest.

I smirked to myself when I saw the way his tiny hips were being placed on top of my lap, his own flared erection rubbing against mine as he began to ride me curiously; making it even the more erotic as his small thighs brushed against my own every time he thrusted into me. He was begging for it, but I read from a certain magazine that before you could fuck a man, you must prepare them to make it less painful.

I had no lubricant at the moment, but a very wonderful idea crossed my mind the minute I realized something rather…nasty.

With that thought in mind, I smiled at him once more, "Sasuke, first I have to do something else", I whispered in his ear, holding him from behind and laying him down onto the blanket once more.

I could see the slight disappointment in his gaze but I quickly laid upon another kiss before he could argue with me, "Don't worry, it'll be fast", I chuckled, licking down gently at the soft skin on his neck, "turn over for me."

He quickly obeyed and turned facedown to the ground, lifting his small behind into my face as a reflex to what he wanted. I felt a moan build up in my throat when I saw that beckoning small hole being offered into my face. It seemed so tight, and welcoming. At that moment I deeply wondered just how my bulging muscle could fit through that tiny puckered entrance.

It didn't matter though; I would nail myself into him until everything was swallowed if that were to be a problem, even if I had to rip his beautiful tiny body into two. Grinning, I lowered my face closer to the two parted cheeks, darting my tongue out of my mouth, only to meet it with the hot awaiting skin of Sasuke's entrance.

"Ahh…!", he moaned, his voice now resembling that of a whore in heat.

So he liked it. He liked the feeling of his own brother's tongue licking at his ass. It was nothing he would be proud of to this day, nevertheless.

Excited by the moans, I held open his cheeks, revealing the small hole into my face even more until my tongue met the very core of the closed entrance. He screamed several more times, and I took no further hesitation to dig my tongue into that beckoning hole of his.

I ravaged him from the inside, and I could feel every curve and forbidden flesh hidden behind that puckered cave.

The taste was strange, but sweet at the same time, knowing that this was exactly how Sasuke tasted like. The fact that I knew that this was a taste that probably no other man or woman would dare to take into their mouths but me excited me greatly. I dug deeper, lubricating his entrance with my very own tongue. Several strings of screams and moans had escaped his throat and I responded with my own groans now and then.

I nearly reached my climax every time he bit down at my tongue, wrapping his walls around me like a vice. I knew he was embarrassed by all of this. The redness of his face was more than an obvious giveaway.

After all, who wouldn't be embarrassed by such situation? Especially when it so happens to be your very own brother…

"Ahhh! Ahn…!", I heard him squeak, collapsing to the ground several minutes later once I felt him reach his own climax.

I pulled away and fell on top of him, being careful not to shower him with all of my weight. Curious, I looked between his legs and I noticed he was still dry. There was no doubt he had climaxed, but apparently, he was much too young to shed his seed.

I was a bit disappointed, but it didn't matter anyway, "Did you enjoy that, Sasuke?", I whispered, my voice low and husky as I listened carefully to his ragged pants and breathing.

He was clearly wasted, and I wasn't even close to being done with him, "A-aniki…I-I…"

"Shhh", I cooed, spreading his legs apart with my knee, "don't tire yourself."

Knowing he was stretched enough, I prepared myself between his sweating thighs. The very thought of finally tainting his purity sent me on a climax alone, but I held back, knowing it would feel much better knowing that my seed would spill inside the small boy beneath me.

"This might hurt a bit, otouto", I whispered, licking tears from the side of his face. Clearly, the pleasure and embarrassment was just too much for him.

Determined, I slowly lowered myself into him, just enough for the tip of my member to spread him once again. He squeaked silently, and I quickly brought my hand to his mouth to drain out the upcoming scream when I dipped myself fully into him to the hilt.

I could feel the vibration in my hand when he started screaming his heart out; apparently, I had hurt him severely when I impaled him like that. It was too late now though, and I could feel wet tears fall onto my hand as I slammed into him again and again. Muffled screams continued on until finally he had ran out of strength to continue screaming.

I felt a bit sorry for him. I had tired him out very quickly, faster than I intended to, that is.

I let my hand travel under his shirt, and poked at a hardened nipple. I heard him quietly gasp; he was weak and limp beneath me. Almost like a ragged doll, making the situation even the more enjoyable.

"Sasuke…" I moaned, slamming myself into him again and again, each thrust deeper and harder than the previous one.

He was so tight, and I was almost at the verge of insanity every time he bit down into my muscle. Twitching, swallowing, and sliding; thinking about it now turns me on immediately. I could hear his weak gasps and pants every time I repeated the process, but he no longer screamed.

I felt myself begin to reach a climax, and I had screamed when I felt the explosion of semen drip into Sasuke's canal. He gasped loudly, and managed to let out a final scream of his own when he felt the milky substance being poured into him. I almost fainted at the sight of my own seed slipping from between his legs, a bit pink from the small amount of blood that was already present between his legs.

Exhausted, I gave out a few more thrusts, each with a silent 'thlop' implied every time I slammed down into Sasuke's backside. I could sense his exhaustion, and I could hear the several moans and groans of 'aniki' and 'more' slipping from his petite mouth.

With a final deep glide, I slipped from behind him, and made sure to take him into my arms once my body hit the floor beneath us. He was trembling, crying, panting, and he was red all over; yet he wrapped his tiny arms around me, digging himself deep into my embrace.

"A-aniki…", he whispered, holding me tight and curling into a ball inside my arms.

I smiled in return and kissed his forehead once more, "You did well, otouto", I whispered, closing my eyes and inhaling the beautiful aroma emitting from Sasuke's hair.

Minutes probably passed, and I had even forgotten that we were still in an alleyway where we could've easily been caught. Worried, I sat up, lifting Sasuke's tired figure into my arms. I had no idea what time it was, and he was still supposed to go to school. But I shook the worries away when I saw the innocent expression on Sasuke's face.

The words that escaped his mouth afterwards, I treasure deeply. The three words that gave meaning to everything that I did, the three words that gave me the urge to live on.

"Aniki…", he whispered, "I…I love…you…"

I quietly chuckled to myself, leaning down to place one more kiss on his forehead, "I love you too, Sasuke. So much."

I yearn for those words to this very day. Everything I have ever done, everything I had ever attempted, was for Sasuke. Couldn't he undertstand that?

Why couldn't he repeat those words to me anymore?

All he tells me now is how much he wants to kill me, and how much he hates me for what I had done.

Yet, I know, and I will always know, that deep inside, he loves me.

No matter how much he denies it to himself.

**OoOoOoO**

**Oh yes, sorry for the extreme details and the cheesy writing. xD I was gettin' bored since I was writing this for about 4-5 hours. So yeah…xD I don't really like how this turned out though, though I did like the beginning a lil' bit. Dx So um, I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I feel you. xD haha Comments, anyone? I would love to know what you have to say!! x3 Regards.**


	5. You Need Me

**Author's Notes:** Omg! Sorry for the late update! xD I was like way busy with my other stories, and I wasn't feeling the Ita/Sasu pairing lately either. :/ Blame my new obsession with Kisa/Ita. :P lol (But I STILL love Uchihacest no matter what, I repeat, I STILL **_LUHRVE_** Uchihacest! x3) hehe

Ne'ways, heres chapter 5, I know this one might seem not as cool as the other ones because of the above reasons I've listed. xD So I apologize if I disappoint you with this chapter. T-T But yeah…I tried my best. :)

Please, enjoy. ;)

_**Disclaimer.**_

**OoOoOoO**

Minutes passed and I had noticed voices coming from nearby houses.

I noticed the time, and I immediately knew that people were waking up to head off to school or go on assigned missions. Worried, I gently tilted Sasuke's chin to the side, forcing his charcoal eyes to meet with my own.

His expression was so…_seductive_. I could still see the thin line of saliva dripping from the side of his mouth, his cheeks still pink from the pleasure he had been gifted with not long ago. I had also noticed that he had been secretly touching himself while we were dug in our embrace. I couldn't help but to lightly growl at this; had he not grown tired?

Before I could tell him anything, I watched from behind him the way he had curiously been stroking his miniature length with. His movements and pumps were unsure, and his fingers were clumsy when it came to touching the slit. I guessed it was because he was a bit scared at feeling the over-sensitive sensation coming from that certain spot.

With a smile gracing my lips, I pushed his small hand away from his muscle, and replaced it with my own larger one; I heard him gasp and he began to squirm on my lap when I flawlessly pulled and stroked at the now erected arousal, "Do you like that…?"

He nodded furiously, and I couldn't help but to let out a silent moan when I pumped harder at the hardening length. I felt the way his member was being enlarged in my hand, and I felt the way his ass rubbed against my lap while I stroked even harder. He was tempting me all over again to take him once more, and I very gladly wanted to do so. But I knew I couldn't. There were…_certain_ things that had to be done today.

With a last hard stroke to his shaft, I heard him moan rather loudly when he began to reach his climax. I waited for the warm sticky liquid to cover my fist, but as before, it came out dry. I cursed myself again as I pulled my hand away, grinning to myself when I heard the loud bunched-up pants escaping Sasuke's mouth. It seemed he had very much enjoyed that…

"A-aniki…" he panted, grinding his behind even harder on my lap, "I…p-please…I…"

Amused by his pleads, I wrapped my arms around his naked waist, digging him deeper into my embrace as I caressed gently at his moist thighs, "Otouto…touch yourself for me."

I kissed the back of his head gingerly after my request, and I lead his small hands towards his torso; then stopping when both of his hands were cupping his small nipples on either side of his chest. Gasping quietly to myself, I brutally made him rub at the peaks, using my palms to make his fingers roll at the hardening skin to stimulate stiffness.

I heard silent panting escape his petite mouth as I grinded my own growing arousal onto his bare ass, yet not gifting him with the pleasure of digging myself into him once more. Instead, I continued the dry humping as I violently made him ravage at his nipples; earning small aggrieved moans and agonized groaning every time I did so.

I chuckled mentally to myself when I realized he would have purple bruises present there by tomorrow morning.

As time went by, I halted my movements, only to earn a small moan of disappointment escape Sasuke's mouth. With a small smile of my own, I pulled my hands away from his smaller ones and quickly wrapped them around his waist once again. I treasured the feeling of his raven strands of hair caressing at my cheek, and I breathed in the beautiful oatmeal scent emitting from the tresses of hair. That smell…even to this day, it still doesn't seize to linger in my nose.

"Sasuke…you should head off to school now, Father will be angry", I whispered into his ear, closing my eyes as I repeatedly breathed in the fragrance of his soothing smell, "get dressed, and I'll walk you there."

"But aniki…I don't wanna go to school", he whimpered, shifting himself into a different position so that he would be facing my chest and resting his pinkish cheek there, "I wanna stay with you…and play that game again…please?"

Smiling, I kissed the top of his forehead, making sure I whispered a tender 'I love you' to him before I brought his high hopes down to the ground, "No…you have to go to the academy. You want to be just like me, right?", he nodded slowly, "Don't worry otouto, we'll play that game again another time…I promise."

With that promise enacted, I stood up and picked him from off my lap, only to hand him the clothes that he had disposed of earlier. I noticed the saddened disappointment on his face and I had smiled genuinely to myself. I was actually glad that my touch made him happy to the extent of him being sad over my absence. But…I knew that would soon change after I did what I was planning to do that night.

He would never forgive me; he would never _want_ to forgive me for what I was preparing to do.

With a distant look in my eyes, I quietly dressed myself, staring tenderly at the way Sasuke slipped into his own smaller clothes. I noticed every single part of his nude body now. His legs were so pale, milky even, to the extent of them looking extremely feminine and slim. I couldn't imagine him with a woman…a woman would not be able to understand the enormous sensitive-like emotions that Sasuke had, a woman would not be able to understand _anything_ about Sasuke.

Hell, not only just women, but also no _man_ on this planet could _ever_ understand my precious little brother like I do.

Or at least, I liked to think such. I couldn't stand the mere possibility of another man or woman treading their filthy hands on Sasuke's lithe and pure skin. That body, that skin, it was only mines to touch. Not anyone else.

With a jealous expression on my face, I possessively began staring at the way he slipped on his shirt on his bare chest. He was so delicate…it seemed that he would break any moment. My veins only flared up at the fresh memories of that small fragile frame being impaled by none other than me. I felt…_honored_ that I was able to be that angel's first experience. I was…_happy _with that fact.

When we were done dressing, I didn't waste another moment to take his small hand in my own and guide him towards the academy. I noticed the way he was smiling at me as we walked, his expression genuine as if I was his god of some sort. It comforted me, and I couldn't help but to blush a little from the way he had been looking at me all throughout the trip.

When we finally reached the academy, I kissed him gently on the lips; making sure that nobody around us was watching as I subtly slipped my tongue into his mouth to taste him one last time. The next time that I would be able to taste him again was almost to a point…_unlikely_. So I treasured the small moment close to my heart, and I hugged him one last time before whispering a hushed 'I love you' into his ear before he waved at me goodbye and ran off into the distance.

I waved back, but I noticed he hadn't seen me. He hadn't seen the last time that I would wave to him…

He hadn't turned around to face the last time that he would love me.

**OoOoOoO**

There was bloodshed that night.

I knew Sasuke wouldn't be home on Friday's until evening, so this night was perfect for the plan that I had in mind since so very long ago. I slaughtered anyone who dared to approach me, and I watched as a dance of crimson liquid exploded into the air due to the deep incisions my katana made. Limbs were amputated without mercy as I slashed forcefully through skin and bone. I could hear the disgusting sound of torn flesh, and I couldn't help but to cringe every time I heard a death cry escape one of my victims.

They had thrown themselves at me like insane animals, and I couldn't help but to laugh at their ignorance and stupidity. It seemed that the-all-powerful Uchiha clan was so desperate to kill me that they had lost their cool and composure. What a sad outcome.

What a sad excuse for a village, much less, a _clan_.

I continued to butcher every man that came before me, and when all the men were dead and bleeding on the ground, I made my way towards the homes. There was no doubt the women were there desperately trying to hide their children from the upcoming murderer. I couldn't help but to tingle at the anticipation.

I entered every house one by one, cutting and piercing through female flesh. Theirs was different from the men…their bodies were easily torn to the point that I barely had to make much of an impact to cut them in half or send a sharp pierce to their heart. I couldn't deny that I felt a bit saddened at the fact that their lives had to end that way…so tragic, so _horrific_. But I didn't hold back. I tore through their motherly walls when they desperately tried to cover their children with slim arms, and I had then used Mangekyou Sharingan to put an end to the child's suffering as quickly as possible.

Those children were much too useful, and much too innocent to live in that disgraceful place. So, instead, I gifted them with bliss in heaven. I knew their future would be happier in that heavenly paradise than living in this pathetic village.

They passed out before me, and before I had moved on to the next house, I pleaded a silent prayer to the small fragile corpses. I had also apologized to them with gentle whispers, and with that, I bowed my head to the side. Those unfortunate children…they did not deserve this.

Without any further remorse, I proceeded with the rest of the mothers and children, slaughtering them one by one, and watching as their blood splattered to the floor and then onto my face. I found myself begin to get tired of the blood splattering, and instead, began killing them almost painlessly by inflicting them with Tsukuyomi

After many hours, they were all dead. Every single one of them: Uncle, Aunt, children, mothers, fathers, men, women, pets, girls, boys, babies, and elders. All that was left now…was Mother and Father.

I would make theirs, the most painful of all.

**OoOoOoO**

Both of their bodies were tied together before me, and I couldn't help but to scoff at their feebleness.

There they were, defenseless against their very own 'favorite' son. It truly was a shame watching your own parents bow down before you, begging for their pathetic lives. My Father seemed as if he had almost expected this to happen, yet my Mother only cried and begged for me to stop this 'insanity'.

But there was no point in turning back now. Everyone else was dead, and those two were nothing but obstacles stopping me from reaching my goal. I was no longer attached to those people; after all, ties were no longer necessary, at least, not anymore.

"Itachi…please…dear…" Mikoto whispered, her voice strained from the overwhelming amount of pain surrounding her essence as she noticed from out the window that everyone else had been slaughtered, "you don't have to do this…I beg of you…"

I tried my best to ignore her pleads, and I succeeded almost flawlessly, "Mother…forgive me", I then fisted my katana, an emotionless expression present in my eyes and face, "Father…just this morning, I fucked your son senseless. I just wanted you to be aware of that."

I hesitated no further when I noticed him close his eyes, along with my Mother, as if the both of them were expecting the pain to be upon them any moment now. I took the slight chance, and I tore the raggedness of the katana into their flesh. Blood splattered the room and my face once more. I felt nothing.

I only watched as both of my own parents' heads fell forward, unconscious; their eyes were now closed peacefully, and a serene smile was ever-present on my Mother's face. I was satisfied with the sight, but something immediately made its way to my senses once I heard footsteps just outside the door.

_Sasuke…_

I heard the door being opened, and I quickly hid behind the shadows. There was Sasuke, breathless at the sight he had witnessed outside the village. When he saw Mom and Dad's corpses on the floor, he had screamed, and screamed; and screamed some more; the wretched words "Mother" and "Father" escaping his small mouth.

I only stared passively as I approached his figure from the eerie shadows, not even bothering to greet him with anything. I knew he would want to deny everything…I knew he would try and do his best to deny the fact that I was the one who had slaughtered them all.

"Aniki! N-nii-san! Father and Mother were-!" he squeaked, tears forcing rivers down his obsidian eyes, "Who did this?!"

Not being able to take in much more of his agonized voice, I through a shuriken at him, being careful to leave nothing but a small mark on his shoulder. I would be damned if I hurt him any further.

"Aniki why are you…?"

I stayed still, not letting a single word escape my lips, nor letting any type of emotion surface on my face.

"What are you doing…nii-san?", he tried again, clutching to his shoulder with tiny tears slipping gracefully from his eyes.

"Foolish little brother", I whispered, and with that, I closed my eyes, only to release the Mangekyou Sharingan to his wake. He deserved to know what happened that night…all of it.

Before I was able to summon him in Tsukuyomi, I could tell that realization had suddenly struck his eyes. The realization that the man before him, the one he had idolized and adored, was indeed the man who had slaughtered his entire clan, his family. He stared at me at first, agony and misery both present in his eyes as I showed him a world of hurt.

The harsh truth behind everything, I showed him every single one of the villagers' deaths. He had screamed, and it hurt me to hear him in pain that way, but I hadn't stopped.

I did all of this because of the simple reason that I loved him; I cared for Sasuke and his future, I wanted to give him the chance that Father, nor anyone else, had given him.

I gave him the chance to prove himself to somebody, to prove the fact that he was strong. I gave him the opportunity to confirm that he was not weak and not just a mere leftover from the Uchiha clan.

I wanted to leave marks in his life, marks that he would never forget.

Marks that he _couldn't_ forget.

I had shown him both love and hate alike.

**OoOoOoO**

**Well, there goes the worst thing I have ever written. I'm sorry, y'guys. T-T I kinda forced myself to write this since I'm trying to update all my stuff before I go to Mexico on August 10****th****. And well, yeah, I won't be updating _anything_ for 3-4 weeks after that said date. Dx But I hope someone out there liked this chapter. :) I worked really hard to put this together. Comments, anyone? (:**


	6. You Miss Me

**I decided to finally update this and add another chapter. (: So many people have enjoyed this story that I thought it would be simply evil of me if I did not give it another go. Note that I used a lot of the original story to aid me through this, as Itachi really was going through a lot of bodily malfunction. Gotta stay realistic! **

**Also, I would suggest to maybe skim through some of the previous chapters since there are A LOT of references in this one to past occurrences between them. Just for the sake of capturing the real meaning and emotion behind everything.**

**Onwards!**

**oOoOoOo**

Years passed and his appearance changed, but my feelings remained.

After the slaughter of my family and clan I was an outsider. A disgrace, unwanted, and banished. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way, and I joined the Akatsuki. I hardly cared for their goals but followed orders for my own accord. I was eventually partnered with a man named Kisame.

He was strong in all ways and he bothered me little. We hardly existed to each other, and it was always best that way. He had his own thoughts, and I had my own; consisting of almost nothing but my lovely younger brother.

I had seen Sasuke many times throughout the years, and each year he changed magnificently. His limbs grew longer and much coarser, like that of a man's. His pinkish skin lost color and he was exceedingly pale. His hair grew yet stayed identical to the way it was when he was a little boy.. A little boy in my arms.

He would fight me each time, went on about the extensive hatred and acrimony he held towards me, and he would attempt to kill me each time without faulter. I knew that he no longer loved me the way he once did, and that hatred was all he would ever remember from the past.

It hurt. I couldn't help to feel a tug in my insides every time he seared the words 'I hate you' out of his beautiful mouth; my heart set fire in my chest and I lost a breath or two whenever I smashed his fragile body against a wall or kicked him to the floor. He was too weak. He had to grow stronger, I knew he was capable of so much more.

Eventually I learned that he had left his companions, seeking knowledge in more.. insidious, places. I knew where he had gone, and I knew that he would go to the one called Orochimaru. Intelligent of him; I thought he would never be able to do what I once did. To cut ties.. To hurt those you care for, to pursue Me as I pursued Him. We were for each other, and he almost knew it.

I needed him terribly.

Only one thing had changed since the day I explored his tiny body.

My sight.

I was losing focus with every year that passed and I knew what was to come. Soon, I would grow blind and become inevitably useless to him. I almost hoped he would hurry and reach his ultimate strength, but I knew this would take time. So I managed through age, my eyes blurring and hurting insistently as the days went by. But the pain was nothing compared to the arduous, unconditional love and devotion I held dearly for him.

Nothing.

I always understood why he would hate me and I held no resentment. In a way, I wanted his hatred to grow, to fill him to the brim as I once did, and to leave behind everything and all else that did not consist of me. I wanted to be his world, and I was; and I_ am_.

He must have been around the age of 17 or so when we met again after many months of hearing nothing of him on that rainy, hellish night. Kisame and I were making our way back from the capture of a tailed demon through the forest when I signalled for the tall man to stop. When I heard the swaying of clothes and caught the glimpse of black, colorless eyes not far from us, I told him to leave and wait as far as he could. He complied and reluctantly left me in the danger of the darkness.

He knew of my failing sight, but I knew it was Sasuke; and I knew he would not be strong enough to make me fall just yet.

The air between us was heavy and stifled. I could feel the tenseness in his arms and face without even touching him. He was overwhelmed with hatred and he could hardly contain it in my presence; I was saddened and nearly flattered. He knew I was there and wanted nothing more but to be close to me, near me, 'least to try and kill me. How lovely, how pretty.. He reeked of beauty.

"I've found you" he said coldly as he approached me further, his hand resting tensely on the hilt of his sword, "Fight me, and allow me to end your pathetic existence."

I tried hard to focus on his figure standing a mere 6 to 7 feet away from me and I took note of the way he was dressed. A purple knot encircled his waist and a white kimono adorned his pallid figure, his chest revealed in the best of ways. My gaze flickered to his face and his eyes were different. The big inexperienced circles I once remembered were replaced with a much more supreme vibe and maturity that I thought was unbearably arousing.

He must have seen many deaths, he knew how a disemboweled body looked like, and the way a woman's nude figure unraveled. He was no longer the innocent child that worshipped me to the ground; who'd lick my feet just for the chance to be held by me. He was older, much stronger, wiser, and absolutely flawless. For a flash of a second (perhaps half of) I imagined him overpowering me, taking me, filling me.

He came closer and I noticed he was slightly taller than me.

My gaze flickered towards his gleaming, hateful eyes and I had to try hard when I held back a smile of pride. I made him this way. I allowed him to nurture and attain this unreachable level of beauty, and I could hardly keep myself from hardening.

'You've grown, Sasuke" I said quietly, my voice perfectly stable and unchanging.

He glared severely at me and strengthened the grip on his sword, partially unsheathing it in a menacing stance, "And you've grown old. And weaker, I bet."

His lips gave me an evil smirk and I merely stood, staring at the glory before me, "Do you remember.." I took a moment's pause, "how much you liked the strawberry?"

His smirk immediately fell from his face and he launched at me. I got to him. He was still weak. He could not control his emotions and this was a deadly mistake. My surroundings were dark and I could barely see; my hearing, however, was acute and I dodged his unskillful attack with ease as I moved to the side.

He was planning to impale me with that katana of his which now lodged deeply into the tree that was once behind me. He was dangerous, and I knew he wasn't playing games. He sincerely wanted to end my life.

'You know NOTHING of me!" he shouted, his voice deep and searing in hate.

He unclogged his sword from the inflicted tree and went at me once more. I moved again with the same ease as before and he persisted. He might have tried to pierce through me over 30 times before he started to pant in both anger and fatigue.

He wasn't thinking clearly, my comment had sent him over the edge and destroyed every single wall and barrier he worked so hard to build throughout the years. The effect I had on him was amazing, and all I had to do was bring up the love that once lied so unmistakeably between us. I looked at his infuriated expression and it somewhat resembled Father's when he first saw us in his room that fateful night.

"Foolish little brother.." I said faintly.

This seemed to have enraged him even more (if that was even possible) and he threw his sword on the ground, throwing a series of kunai at me with seals strategically tied to the ends.

With every knife that hit the ground as I dodged there was a flash of lightning and I knew that each one was deadly. He threw them at me in endless, intricate patterns, and at one time I found it extremely difficult to predict his movements by sound alone. Finally, fatigue started to pounce on me and I grew tired much earlier than ever before. My body was fading and breaking quickly.

I had the disease.

He must have noticed me panting here and there because he only got more relentless afterwards. He engorged an incredible amount of lightning in both his hands and the forest was immediately lit like a holiday. A drop of sweat traveled from the side of my face and I attempted to activate Sharingan.

No use. The piercing, crippling pain nearly burst my eyes and I could feel myself losing balance. The battle from before with the tailed demon drained me greatly and the lack of rest in between was very apparent. I grew dizzy and Sasuke was hardly finished. He was maybe 15 yards or more away from me with that intense pair of lights in his hands and he began to sprint towards me.

His expression was unforgiving and the ground beneath him parted from the absurd power of his Chidori. I stood almost dumbly for a moment before I finally managed to get a firm hold of chakra, encasing nearby crows with my unbreakable influence; almost immediately replacing my presence with their own with the Crow Clone Technique.

The impact was tremendous and an expansive hole on the ground sunk the earth with Sasuke and the discarded manifestation of myself right in the middle of it. He was clearly debilitated as he hunched slightly forwards, not yet to realize that it was never me who he hit. He raised his head finally, panting hard, and a clear, hellish dread overflowed his entire expression when he realized there was nothing but a mass of dead, smoldering birds in front of him. He quickly turned around, striking out in a feeble attempt to punch me in the face and I moved away with ease.

I felt very bad when I gave him a lethal, corpulent blow to his stomach that launched him almost 10 meters away into a tree. His head hit the trunk and he slipped very slowly unto the grass beneath him, breathing harshly with a string of blood making its way down the edge of his mouth. I wanted nothing more but to undo what I did, but I could not.

I approached his debilitated, drenched body and I very gently kneeled before him. The rain was pounding onto the ground around us mercilessly and I held his face up with my hand, itching and yearning to meet his gaze with my own.

"You've grown so strong, Sasuke.." I whispered to him, my face dangerously close to his as I insisted for him to look at me.

He tried his best to look away but I held his chin in place, "S-shutup... Don't t-touch me..."

His voice was venomous and demanding even though he was in no state to demand. He was, and will always be, the cutest thing possible. This made me smile ever so slightly, and he immediately took it as an attack.

"Do you remember our games?" I said calmly, a hint of lasciviousness decorating the last word.

I could feel the muscles on his face almost break from frigidity as he gave me an intense glare that was so uninviting I nearly shed a tear of deep sadness. He furrowed his brows in rage and spit a clod of blood unto my cheek. I closed my eyes in forgiveness and looked intently at him again remembering the little boy who would sit on my lap waiting for stories.

"You're a sick,_ fucking_ bastard" he spat, his words wet as he sprinkled blood and saliva unto my face with each word, "I'll fucking kill you! Do you hear me? I'LL KILL YOU!"

There was a strange, obvious nervousness in his voice, and somehow, I knew he was scared. He was scared of what he did not know. He didn't know how much I still loved, cared, and dreamed of him. He was scared because he did not know why I did what I did.

"You hate me.. More than anything, don't you?" I whispered, nearing his face closer to my own. He attempted to back up as much as he could, but the thick tree behind him impeded him any success and he cringed underneath me, almost as if he thought I was going to hurt him. "You wish nothing more but to kill me.."

He breathed in harshly and with difficulty as I took a firm hold of his neck, choking him in a way that he would have to gasp for breath here and there. I slowly met the side of his face with my mine, brushing his smooth, angelic skin against my own. I released my grip on his neck slightly and he froze beneath me. He might have thought that I was actually going to kill him.

Foolish brother.

We stayed in that position for a long moment. I breathed in his scent; the very faint fragrance of oatmeal, I could have sworn, still lingered and I nearly cried. My heart felt as if it were torn open and I wanted nothing more but to go back in time. To hold him as I once did, to feel the warmth of his insides..

I pulled away from his warm cheek and looked at him with a profound, longing look in my eyes, "I hope you succeed, Otouto."

He stared with resentment and spat some obscenity at me. I placed a finger on his mouth to shush him and kissed the edge of his mouth tenderly before I released my hold on his neck.

I stood up and wrapped my Akatsuki cloak around my body before I looked at his limp figure resting on the tree; black, piercing eyes menacing me away.

"I'll kill you.." he whispered, barely audible, "I swear it.."

"Forgive me, Sasuke... Again, next time." There was always a harsh secret emphasis on 'next time', for I lived for the next time.

It was hard for me to walk away but I knew that my presence would only strain him. The way his warm lips felt against mine.. I could hardly forget it and I went on through the recurring weeks thinking of only that feeling

A few months went by after seeing Sasuke, and my eyesight only managed to get worse. My balance was awkward and Kisame noticed. He knew what was to come, and so did I. Not only that, but the disease coursed through my body mercilessly and I did not perform in battle as efficiently as I did in the years past. I threw up blood on several occasions and my head constantly throbbed. I rested more than needed on a frequent basis at one point and this slowed us down.

I knew that, inevitably, I would die.

However, I welcomed the idea. Soon, I would go blind and the colors would all painfully begin to disperse. It was then that I realized that blindness would disallow me from seeing my beloved, little brother. The pain and sorrow of the thought destroyed me from the inside and my will would deplete a significant amount.

_Better to be dead._

More weeks passed and it was on a windless night atop a large hill that I rested without Kisame's company. I heard an obvious rustle of leaves not far from where I lied and I merely closed my eyes, knowing who it was.

"Sasuke.." I said quietly, a calmness in my voice, "Come sit beside me. I cannot fall asleep."

**oOoOoOo**

**Ah~ So tragic. I made myself sad. D: Reviews, comments? I would like to know if I should keep this going. (: Oh! And also, if anyone knows the name of the sickness that Itachi had in the manga, let me know. I only ever saw it referred to as 'the disease'.**

**Don't forget to press that lovely button below! Thanks!**


	7. You Held Me

**This one might be a little short, but it's quite an important one. I was reading through the manga last night and I died of sadness. D: The fate between these two is just too much for humanity to bear.. omgg~**

**Anyway, before I melt into a puddle of angst..**

**(Used a few of the original dialogue lines between these two to give it that 'realism') ****Onwards!**

**oOo**

I heard him approach, the grass flattening beneath his feet.

I lied there, watching blankly at the half-eaten moon above us. Knowing he was there, near me, was enough. Upon another intake of breath, I felt a cold metal underneath my chin, trailing slowly and menacingly towards the middle of my neck. I felt his shadow above me, and I continued to look towards the sky. His scent would have been nonexistent to anyone else, but to me, the fragrance of oatmeal emitted strongly from him, filling and brimming at my nostrils.

"You're going to die."

His voice was firm and certain. I smiled in a way that no one would know I was, and I felt as he began to deepen the apex of his katana further into my neck. I didn't move, and welcomed his deadly intentions.

"I know" I whispered, looking up into the blackness of space. My sight was blurry, but the brightness of the stars, and the luminance of the moon was unmistakable even for someone like me.

I lied unmoving, feeling his katana begin to pierce through the thin cape of skin. I could feel a thin string of warm liquid begin to make its way down my throat, and the foreign feeling of something cold invading my neck began to feel apparent. A mere centimeter more, and my throat would begin to clog with blood.

He suddenly stopped. I looked towards his expression from above me. I noticed the way his teeth were clenched, biting down harshly as his brows furrowed in both confusion and anger. He seemed distressed that I did nothing, and I gave him a brief smile that I doubt he took notice of.

"You lack the strength of your convictions, Sasuke," I said to him, "Do it."

"You don't think I can kill you?" he spat at me, a rising frustration in his voice as he threatened to impale my esophagus, "Is that why you do nothing?"

I closed my eyes, allowing the pain to seep in as he buried the end of his katana even further into my neck. I was less than an inch away from certain death, but I didn't care. He was near me, and I could smell him. I remembered the way his small hips felt on my lap, and an involuntary smile appeared on my lips.

"I do nothing because.." I opened my eyes to meet with his own, taking in the surreal beauty that seemed everlasting on his face, no matter how much he managed to contort or twist it, "I love you."

I watched quietly as his teeth loosened from their grip, and his foreboding glare began to reluctantly disappear. I could feel the metal embedded in my throat begin to depart ever so slightly from the muscle it had pierced, and felt another small river of warm fluid stream down unto the back of my neck.

His arm grew shaky and uncertain, and I knew I had said what no one else had since the day I did so long ago. I took the brief opportunity of his uncertainty to stand up, facing him underneath the pale moonlight atop that unforgettable hill.

I approached his shaken figure, nearly meeting our chests until they touched. I could feel his warmth begin to pool on my own, and a tinge of ache to hold him in my arms overflooded me. It was hard to hold back, but I simply watched as his once murderous gaze went back and forth like a pendulum towards the ground.

I felt like comforting him, I felt like telling him again, I felt like reminding him of everything he'd ever meant to me. But I did nothing. I studied his face, a mix of both shock and dread contorting his brows. Why was it that he acted this way to something he should have known all along?

"S-shutup.." he stammered, his voice no longer as certain and decisive as before, "you don't.."

Suddenly, I felt the radiance of his warmth begin to separate from my own. I watched almost sadly as he began to back away from me, his grip regaining on his katana. I wouldn't allow that. I wanted him near. Close to me, where I could feel what was mine.

My hand reached for his face, and it rested on the side of his cheek, disallowing him from moving further away. He stood confused before me, freezing in his stance. I looked up at him and noticed the way his black, lovely eyes sunk into eternal confusion. My gaze didn't separate from his, and I closed the gap between us.

"You kill me tonight, Sasuke" I said quietly, not letting my hand fall from its place, "and then what do you do?"

I watched as his brows furrowed in deeper confusion, a frigidity in his muscles beginning to build as he dropped the heavy stem of metal onto the floor. His eyes narrowed in what seemed to be fear. He was scared. Yes. He was scared to be alone. He was terrified of the infinite, incurable solitude that we both knew all too well.

Yet, even though the miles and kilometers varied over the years between us, we knew that our existence continued. And that those miles, as wretched as they were, mattered and persisted. That there was a gap to be closed, a 'next time' to be fulfilled, a reason to continue.

His touch was my goal, and my death, his. But regardless, we remained an ambition in each others lives. We completed one another. We were made for that.

And in regards to how he acted, I knew he had never realized this before. He had never _wanted_ to realize it. That we were for each other, and for no one else.

"Your friends are gone," I whispered, leaning into his ear as the wind carried my words straight in, "and you will be all alone. Like before."

Something about reminding him of the binding truth triggered him, and he brought a hand to my throat; squeezing tightly. The air that once rested in my lungs wheezed out, and I did nothing.

He watched with big, perplexed eyes at the way my body simply stood and sustained his punishment. There was a continual fear in them, fearful of sealing my fate. He could not kill me. His arms dropped to his side, looking down as a dam formed beneath his eyes.

"Why.." he began, his voice both insecure and yielding; I watched as the shimmering beneath his eyes threatened them, begging,_ pleading_ to escape their source, "Why did you.."

I waited quietly, allowing him to finally urge up the strength to ask what he wanted to ask all of the years past. The crippling, aching question that swelled and blistered so painfully within him.

"Why did you kill them?" he looked up at me, a small string of water freely falling from one of his dark, grieving eyes.

I didn't think I would ever see him cry again.

My heart fell within my lungs, and the pain of remembering, the pain of _knowing_ that I had hurt him, caused the air in me to become thick and painful. I could hardly bear it, seeing him crying and breaking..

I looked straight at him, watching him crumble before me.

The man who once seemed so certain of my death, of my future, of my end, so appointed to kill, and to satisfy the ravenous intent to rid of my existence, stood before me.. weak and destroyed. And I hadn't menaced a single finger against him.

I remembered his face when he was seven, begging for father to stop yelling at me that night that he had caught us. How he threw himself at me, defending me with small, lithe arms around my neck like pining swans entwined.

We had built that tomb together, and I knew, that in the end, I would fill it alone.

My eyes lowered towards him in endearment, watching as the dam in his eyes finally tore open, an endless river of tears falling freely upon his pale, flawless face.

"I killed them because.." I paused, leaning into him until my breath warmed his ear, "I love you."

He froze against me, adhereing his watery gaze with my own. He said nothing, but his eyes spoke stories. Long, painful stories of loneliness and heartache. I brought my hands on either side of his face, looking at him with a fondness and affection that was so savagely difficult to hide and hold back all those years in the past.

"They held you back," I whispered, "They held _us_ back," he stared sorrowfully at me, trying his absolute best to wrap his mind around what I was saying with all of his being, "You and I are flesh and blood. And I'm always going to be there for you.. Even if it's only hate that ties you to me," he weakened underneath my grasp, his face loosening to the point in which it felt as if I were holding a doll, "that's what big brothers are for."

There was a silence, and the wind danced through our identical hair.

He stared deeply into my eyes, as if I were something he'd never seen before. Almost as in unison with the next veil of breeze, he enclosed my lips, sealing them as our fates were the moment he was born.

The beat of my heart eradicated, and I watched with half-lidded eyes as his remained closed so unbelievably close to my own. I breathed in slowly, allowing my gaze to close, concentrating on the magical warmth resting upon my lips. He moved so slowly, yet so certain, next me. I felt as he brought his arms behind my back, encasing me in a loose embrace. I felt as if the stars had melted me in his arms, and I could hardly believe what was taking place.

His body.. so strong and firm against me, the lips I had suffered and longed for so very long: now mine. Claiming me, showing me, giving me meaning. I held him in return, wrapping my arms around his neck. I had to reach, (yes, reach, for his height toppled ever so slightly over mine), and I felt myself diffusing into him.

I earned an entrance into his hot, sugared mouth, and began to dance with his tongue. He allowed me, and I felt as his once loose embrace began to slowly, reluctantly (but surely) tighten around me.

We paused for only a second, and I watched as his eyes opened marvellously to meet my own. He looked dazed, but we both knew of what he wanted. What we_ both_ wanted.

My love for him was never-ending. Irrevocable, and forever unchanging. I wanted him to have me. My life, my past, my end.

The unavoidable end.

With a swift movement of mine, we lied on the ground. My weight rested lightly above him, staring into his eyes, and watching as he did the same. I leaned in, so close that our lips nearly touched the same way they had before.

"You are a fire," I whispered to him, my words palpable on his lips, "and here I burn."

I closed the gap between us, and bit gently at his bottom lip, tasting the candied flesh that lied unchanged throughout time. My hands began to travel towards the purple knot on his waist, eager fingers searching for a way to untie the confining thing.

To my dismay, he pulled away, looking into my eyes with a strange expression gracing his features.

"You're weaker and smaller than I," he breathed, a smirk beginning to coil on the sides of his lips, "you belong beneath me."

With a swift adjustment of his legs, I felt my back against the grass beneath us; and I felt his breath against my own. His weight now balanced lightly above me.

He looked at me momentarily, a devious smile on his face as he reached down to give a few tugs at the knot around his waist, allowing the long, white fabric to fall on my legs. I glanced downwards, and noticed his naked, white chest beckoning me for me to touch it; toned, lean arms balancing on either side of me.

I looked up at him, my eyes slightly widened at the sudden turn of events. I felt him begin to tug down at my pants, loosening and pulling them until I could feel the chilling breeze of that night make its presence known on my bare, naked legs.

"Play with me", he said.

**oOo**

**Heehee.. I think we all know what happens next. (; Review for me, and I promise to make it good. And soon.**

**Also, any criticism? It really helps me to understand what you guys think of my writing, and how I might be able to improve it. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
